Mana Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the energy that is used to form magic. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation. Combination of Life-Force Manipulation and Magic. Also Called *Ethernano Manipulation (Fairy Tail) *Impersonal Energy Manipulation *Magical Life-Force Manipulation *Magoi Manipulation (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) *Mana Energy Manipulation *Mana Ergokinesis *Prana Manipulation *Sympathetic Energy Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate mana, the impersonal source of energy that is both external and internal, existing in people, places and objects, and can be transmuted by the user into magical powers that yields upstanding results in both practice and combat. Much like the ability of Life-Force Manipulation, the user is able to draw the energy from their surroundings. However, the ability of mana relies more on the use of different methods of magic such as spoken incantations and mystic items, like spell books, charms, talismans, weapons, etc. in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. Applications Offensive Mana The user can use their mana reserve as a raw energy attacks. *Magical Energy Manipulation **Magical Energy Attacks Defensive Mana The user can use their mana for defensive purposes. * Counter * Deflection * Force Armor Generation * Magic Resistance * Magical Wall Generation * Mana Draining Field Projection * Spell Negation * Strong Heart Natural Mana The user can utilize the mana of nature to govern elemental forces. * Esoteric Element/Esoteric Nature Manipulation ** Elemental Energy Manipulation *** Elemental Attacks *** Elemental Aura *** Elemental Constructs * Natural Energy Manipulation Enchanting Mana The user can manifest mana with or around objects or beings in to provide intentional excess mana. The infusion is magically charged. It is temporary, but highly effective. * Affinity ** Magic Empowerment * Effect Stacking * Enchantment * Energy Conversion * Magic Aura * Magic Infusion ** Slash Effect * Mystic Object ** Magic Weaponry * Physical Augmentation ** Physical Attribute Augmentation * Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification * Power Augmentation * Spell Creation ** Spell Casting ** Spell Amplification * Supernatural Bodily Aspects Healing Mana Healing mana can be given to a being who has lost mana in order to repair physical and mental infliction. * Empathic Healing *Healing Blade Construction * Healing Energy Manipulation ** Energy Healing *Healing Shield Construction ** Regenerative Healing Factor * Health Optimization * Mental Healing Sensory Mana Users are able to use their mana to enchant their senses in order or mystically connect to the mana of others or objects. * Divination * Clairvoyance * Dowsing * Energy Detection * Energy Perception * Magic Detection * Sensory Scrying * Sensory Tracking * Telepathy * Weakness Detection Associations * Enigma Force * Life-Force Manipulation * Magic * Power Source Limitations * May take time to control. * May require objects of magic such as spell books, charms, amulets, runes, etc. * The sentient energy may be able to overwhelm the user and take over them. * Mana can drain the user and cause fatigue. * Mana is a power that one may need to study. * The strength and quantity of mana depends on the influence and authority one has. * Control, discipline, and restraint are extremely important. Unconscious, emotion-influenced, impulsive, or reckless use of this power can be catastrophic. * Since users emotions affect the magic directly, control is essential. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Vulnerable to Anti-Magic, Mana Draining Field Projection, Magical Energy Absorption, Magic Negation Field. Trivia * Mana is a foundation of the Polynesian worldview, a spiritual quality with a supernatural origin and a pure, impersonal force. To have mana implies influence, authority, and efficacy—the ability to perform in a given situation. Similar concepts are also present in the Hawaiian and Tahitian culture. ** In Hawaiian and Tahitian culture, mana is a spiritual energy and healing power which can exist in places, objects, and persons. Hawaiians believe that mana may be gained or lost by actions, and Hawaiians and Tahitians believe that mana is both external and internal. Sites on the Hawaiian Islands and in French Polynesia are believed to possess mana. ** In the Gamera universe, mana is the ethereal energy source that connects all things, places, and people. It depends on the influence and authority one possesses over others. Given that Gamera is the guardian of the Earth, his mana is almost immeasurable. * Missionary Robert Henry Codrington defines mana as "a force altogether distinct from physical power, which acts in all kinds of ways for good and evil, and which it is of the greatest advantage to possess or control." * In many fantasy RPGs Mana acts as the source of the player's magical reserves. Known Users See Also: Mana. References * Mana on Wikipedia * Mana in Ben 10 * Mana in Magic: The Gathering * Mana in Type-Moon * Mana in Black Clover * Mana in League of Legends * Mana and Mana Conversion Affinity in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha * Mana in World of Warcraft * Mana in Mana series Gallery mtg_wheel.jpg|The Mana Wheel (Magic The Gathering) Jace Beleren.jpg|Jace Beleren (Magic The Gathering) Verdona_Anoditea.png|Anodites (Ben 10 series) are a race of energy beings capable of manipulating mana. Verdona's Mana Energy.png|Verdona (Ben 10 series) is skilled at using mana. Sunny's Mana Energy.png|Sunny (Ben 10 series) Charmcaster's Mana Energy.png|Charmcaster (Ben 10 series) Adwaita.png|Adwaita (Ben 10 series) Michael_Morningstar_(Omniverse).png|Darkstar/Michael Morningstar (Ben 10 series) Hex_Ben_10.png|Hex (Ben 10 series) Ultimate Kevin With Mana.jpg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Ignaceous.png|Ignaceous (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Gamera Mana Blast.png|Gamera (Gamers film series) summons Mana Energy from the Earth, before unleashing it in the form his Ultimate Plasma. WDD3.jpg|Witch Doctors' (Diablo) powers are based on Mana. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Combinations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers